


The Maple Leaf and the Beast

by Cigarette_Day_Dreams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarette_Day_Dreams/pseuds/Cigarette_Day_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born and raised in the Town of Marukatie Matthew's world is about to turn upside down when his father picks a forbidden flower and than trades him to a beast for his own freedom.Will matthew be able to break a curse in time or will the beast forever be doomed?a PRUCAN BASED OFF OF THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maple Leaf and the Beast

In the small town of MaruKatie there was a French book seller name Francis he had two sons, Matthew and Alfred.Each son got mistaken for the other so often that they had to be home school.Not they minded much.Now don't be fooled Matthew and Alfred have very different personalities,for instance Alfred is an out going child who doesn't mind telling you what he thinks of you or whats on his mind.On the other hand Matthew is a shy quiet boy who rather read a good story than do anything 'heroic' as his brother puts it. Ah,yes these two put a smile on the towns peoples face,especially Mattie for he was the cutest one of the two to look at ( though people tend not to say it out loud in fear that Alfred might become upset.)

Today was a normal day for this family ,Matthew tending the book store ,Alfred creating some kind of mess in his room, yes sir it was normal alright, that is until Francis burst through the front door of there bookstore and announced that he had an announcement to make.

"Matthew, Alfred comes here please "

Matthew put down his book that he was currently reading, and Alfred came zooming from upstairs.

"Yes papa ?' Matthew asked politely.

"ya what's up pops ? Getting another girlfriend again? " Alfred asked, not meaning to come off as rude( but some how always did ) 

Francis dramatically held his hand to his chest.

"you womb me love I only started going out with Joan a week ago and she hasn't given me anything ,yet if you know what I mean " he said with his ever present smirk .

" eww gross dad we dont wanna know about your sex life- eh hem anyways what's up?

" im going to a book convention five towns over,and I want you guys to hold the fort down while I am gone Oui ?"

" yes! " Alfred exclaimed " im in charge"

"Matthew ,your in charge" Francis said before he left the room.

"aww why am I not in charge ! " Alfred whined as he followed his father into the parlor

"Alfred do you really have to ask that question? Last time you where in charge the house was set on fire !' Matthew replied.

" I was going to save you Mattie ! the hero always does hahaha!" he proclaimed as he jumped off the table he was suddenly on.

" Al can you please not-"

"alright kids im off ! " Francis said quickly as he walked out of the house

the two borthers looked at each other as they heard the wagon leaving.When the wheels ofthe wagin coulsnot longer be heard there was a moment of silence.

' well im off ! " Alfred announced abruptly as he grabbed his coat.

"Were are you going Al ?".

"To a kick ass party of course ! have fun with your weird bear , be back by 3......maybe that is if it don't have to save anyone of course" and with that he left his brother all alone in the empty book store.

Matthew sighed and continued to read his book.Three hours have passed since Alfred left for his so called " kick ass party". Matthew sighed ,he loved his brother he really did but sometime he wished that he can invite him along, or at least ask if he wants to come too.Matthew chuckled 

" the loneliness is getting to you Mattie " he said to himself

 

Francis rode down the stone road at a slow pace, seeming care free. After all why shouldn't he be? He has a successful business two children he loves, and a cute girlfriend so why should anything bad happen to him? 

"Ah today is a good day" he said to himself.

After a while he pasted a village, soon after that he came upon a golden wheat field,Than a grazing area for the cattle that seen to strwtch for miles but than suddenly … nothing. It was plain dirt for what seem enterinty. Half an hour passed and Francis was still seeing dirt, this was making the French man bored out of his mind so he decided to sing , 

'Alouette, gentille Alouette

Alouette, je te plumerai '

He sung cheerfully . Francis glanced to the side just for a second, there his eyes layed on a flower patch.

"ah finally i'll be able to zee some life around here "

Francis made an immediate stop by the patch and was stun to see just how beautiful they were.The flowers where shaped like lilies but at the same time they weren't. the petals were lined with what seemed like a gold color while the rest was filled in with a soft turquoise , the blue parts has random gold dots on each pedal.Francis was at awe , staring at the flowers until he hatched an idea in his frenchie mind of his.

" If i bring these to Joan , maybe she will fall for me even more ohonhonhon" he said, bending over to pick the flowers.

It took only a few minutes before he had a full bouquet in his hand .Francis wiped some sweat off his face and stood up,suddenly he felt a hand grab his shoulder.An ominous shadow cast along the ground engulfing Francis's shadow ,he was almost too afraid to turn around. 

"You ! " a voice boomed " have picked the forbidden flowers, therefore, you must pay"

" please " Francis begun begging " im just a lonely book seller please i didn't know"

" it doesn't matter, whats done is done, now come with me or die" it said as it begun to drag Francis away.

" what ! how about a trade ! a trade! ' Francis yelled.

At this the thing, or best to describe ,beast stopped dragging the french man and stood still.

" im listening "

' i-i have a son , only one son and he is g-great at things lots of things..ill trade him f-for my freedom" he quickly said.

" you would trade your own son for your freedom ? " it asked , not believing a word of it " O-oui i am " he said after a moment tears still falling from his face.

Soon silence begun to fill the air , the only thing that was heard was the rustling of the air going through the fields of flowers. beast was thinking over his options ,IF he let the human go he wold either A)run away and never be seen gain or B) be so scared he does what he said he would. The beast decided to take a chance and threw Francis to the ground. 

"Alright, i decided to let you keep your life, but you must bring back this son or else i will find you ,hunt you down and kill you AND your son , ok French fry ?" the beast threaten .

Normally Francis would cuss out ANYONE who dares call him that American crap fast food item,but seeing as how that this isn't normal Francis let it slide.

"O-oui, i promise " he said , and with those words he ran to his wagon and rode straight back towards home.


End file.
